


【猫驼】生日礼物

by sr1111101212



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 勋驼, 猫驼
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sr1111101212/pseuds/sr1111101212
Relationships: Jeong "Chovy" Ji-hoon/Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu, deft - Relationship, 郑志勋/金赫奎





	【猫驼】生日礼物

金赫奎感觉到旁边座位传来的轻微的震动，在听课之余分了个眼神过去，果不其然看到自家男朋友那张人畜无害的帅脸。

他在心里翻了一万个白眼，但强忍着没使这个动作出现在身体表面。

“你来干嘛？”

他张了张嘴，但没出声。聪明人不但可以读懂他刻意而为之的唇语，也可以听明白简单的四个字后面藏着的更多的含义。比如，“研究生的课，你一个其他院的本科生跑过来干嘛”这样的完整内容。

郑志勋耸了耸肩，脸上的笑意更浓烈了些，但是又假又不诚恳。

“没规定不允许蹭课的啊。”

他压低了声音，手撑着脑袋，一双猫咪眼睛直勾勾地盯着身边的人打量。后者被他看的心烦意乱，伸手过来把他脑袋拧到另一边，在导师看到并做出反应之前干净利落地收回手，注意力重新转向黑板认认真真听起了课。

他拿郑志勋没什么办法，小孩儿仗着年龄优势没少倚小卖小，偏他还就吃这一套。金赫奎是不会承认他们之间有存在一个愿打一个愿挨的任何一丁点的可能性，但一些事情就结果而言非常直观地看起来好像确确实实是这样。但他不会承认，只要他不承认，就不是。他只希望至少现在这位小祖宗能放过自己，安心上完这堂课怎么样都好说。

然而郑志勋不会如他所愿。

“哥。”

小孩儿凑到他耳边轻轻唤了一声，气息打在他耳廓外的皮肤上，随之而来的还有毫无征兆从震源处传来的震感。没这一番提醒，他几乎快要忘了埋在身体里的小玩意儿。早上出门前一方面还没有完全清醒，另一方面考虑到今天是郑志勋的生日，实在不好驳了寿星的面子，小孩儿撒着娇诱哄了两句，他就不知道是哪根筋搭错了，竟真的同意让人把跳蛋塞进来再出门。

疯了。

“郑志勋！”

他几乎是咬牙切齿。但音量还因着上课的缘故保持在最低可见度。

“诶，我在呢哥。”

一拳打在棉花上。郑志勋根本不接招。大概从来也没有笑得比现在还要乖巧了，装模做样四个大字就写在他脸上。

“上课呢，你给我关了。”

金赫奎命令着，实则毫无威慑力。且不说他平时就是个说话完全不顶事儿的仅存在于名义上的哥哥，现下和这种东西扯上关系，他更是一点威严都没有。如果后悔有用的话，他已经后悔到连这两个字怎么写都不认识了。然而他很快就连后悔都顾不上了。

他被那小东西震的浑身发软。细微却无法忽视的存在感因着累积而逐渐扩大，连带着他的身体都似被震了起来。更多的是难熬，酥麻的痒意从肠道深处一点一点向外爬，高不成低不就的把每一点感觉都无限制的放慢，不多一会儿便逼得他出了一层薄汗。金赫奎低头顺着呼吸，紧咬着下嘴唇勉力克制着不让一些不应景的声音从他自己的嗓子里传出来，修长的手指紧扣在椅子边缘，连抬起来瞪人的眸子都染了一层胭脂红。

“哥，你忍忍嘛。”

郑志勋凑过来，手臂从他背后绕过去把人揽住，手掌心贴在他撑在椅子上绷直的手腕处，感受到细微的震颤和暴起的青筋中跳动着的血液。他把金赫奎的手指从椅子边缘撬开，握在自己手心里，又不知足地从指缝间嵌进去十指相扣。许是这样真的生出些安全感，他感觉到金赫奎有一瞬间的脱力，险些要在众目睽睽之下坠进他的臂弯里。

“你每天都在，想些什么啊？”

他的恋人有气无力地抱怨着，握着他手的力度愈加愈大，全靠死命地捏着他才能压抑住低低的哼声不从唇齿间溢出来。一副全天下最好欺负的样子。郑志勋恶趣味从心起，趁机把跳蛋的振动频率往上调了一个档次。

“当然是每天都在想你啊。”

金赫奎被情话和高频震动双重夹击，激得一哆嗦，两眼一翻差点昏过去。他的神智已经开始不清醒，小腹下传来的热流一浪高过一浪，连是什么感觉都不太分辨的清，只有内里的软肉条件反射一样紧裹着震动的跳蛋，逐渐被激起无休止的渴望。

这样下去不行。金赫奎想要逃走，或者说，他需要逃走，他也这么做了。然而实际上还是托这位始作俑者的福，谎称了一句他不舒服要去校医室，便光明正大的扛着人溜了。意识模糊的时候他看着自己的小男友，头上好像长着一对恶魔的角。直到被带进另外一间满是显示屏的教室，甚至被按着靠在一张反着白光的显示器上时，他才惊恐地回过神来，觉得这地方眼熟。

“这是哪儿啊郑志勋，怎么……”

金赫奎话没说完便猛地反应过来，不怪他熟悉，这不就是他们电竞社团的训练室么。他和郑志勋就是在这个地方认识的。

彼时他刚考上本校的研究生，虽然早就不是社团里出去打比赛的主力选手，但因着自己喜欢且和老师学弟们关系好的缘故，他经常过来当个代理教练什么的打发打发时间。而郑志勋是那一届新入社的大一新生，个高腿长脸帅，很难不让人注意到他。似乎发展成现在这样的关系也是顺理成章。但他还是被吓得清醒了，他甚至无法想象这小孩儿真的会在这个地方干他。

“不是……”他挣扎着想要把罩在身上的人推开，却是徒劳无用，“这有人进来怎么办？”

“不会的。”

郑志勋亲昵地吻上他发抖的唇瓣，舌头抵进去一点点将人舔开。他不想告诉金赫奎他当然仔仔细细落了锁，至少不是现在，这人紧张害怕的时候反应更加激烈些，尚未开始整个人已经从里到外红了个遍，摸起来更是烫得惊人。被玩具折磨得迷迷糊糊，半闭着眼睛一副任人宰割的模样。

于是郑志勋也没什么废话，爽利地褪掉他的裤子，指尖顺着臀缝摸下去，揉进柔软的穴口。已经被玩具率先拓开的肠道早就淅淅沥沥地冒着水，对着不速之客更是百般妥协和盛情邀请，他顺利地把湿漉漉的跳蛋勾出来，又重新探进去精准地按上凸起的神经点。立竿见影的，呻吟声从金赫奎嗓子底泄出来，他软着腰倒下去时想的是后背贴着的电脑屏幕承重力够不够撑住自己。

郑志勋撞进来的时候，他再没有精力想那些乱七八糟无关紧要的事。说不疼是不太可能的，但爽比疼多，多很多。快感只需一瞬就可以爆裂在他的经脉中，宛如被打翻的水气球，汁液四溅。紧致的触感从下体传至全身，他感受到埋在肠道中的性器完整的模样，带着滚烫的高温似乎下一秒就会将他灼伤。但郑志勋实在过于熟悉他的身体，每每顶胯砸进去的角度都刚刚好碾过他的神经，他爽得要从这看上去不怎么稳当的桌子上翻下去，又被小孩儿揽着腰抱回来，黏腻的亲吻吞掉他染上哭腔的呻吟。

金赫奎被操的失神，大腿不受控地贴上来蹭着郑志勋的腰，后者一手捞住，腻滑的手感让他没忍住用力捏了两把，立刻便留下一个粉红色的手印。小孩儿低头舔他的乳尖，含上去叼在齿间亲吻，他便抖得更剧烈了些，手攀上郑志勋的脖子把自己送得更前。他总愿意在情事里把自己完全交给对方。郑志勋手掌揽着他的臀肉颠了颠，在高热的内里深深浅浅地顶，几次因为有走廊里传来的脚步声而缴得他差点投降。

然而比脚步声更让金赫奎崩溃的是，教室门真的被试图拉开。他在那一刻连想死的心都吓得不跳了，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度将头埋进男友脖颈。男孩儿好笑地亲了亲他露出来的耳朵尖儿，一手安抚地揉在他腰上。

“轻点儿，哥哥，你想给我夹断么？”

他听到小孩儿不怀好意的声音才反应过来，绷紧的神经卸了劲，倒在对方怀里的时候不忘骂他一句，“疯子。”

郑志勋抱着他站起来，按在墙上继续猛烈地抽插，叼咬着他的耳垂亲昵地舔，安抚似的朝他撒娇。

“明明是哥自己说的，今天一天都听我差遣。”

他嘴上说着话，动作力度倒是分毫没减。金赫奎被顶的像是浪尖上的帆船，手一伸把立在墙边挂在墙上大大小小的队旗和队服碰掉了一地，他实在没有着力的地方，最后只能抓住郑志勋按在他胸前的手。他被男孩儿浓烈的爱意包裹住，吻从眉心落到鼻尖再长长久久地留在唇齿间。他在这温柔的吻里高潮。

绷紧的肩背终于松了力，金赫奎无奈地瞪人一眼，缓了老半天才能够开口说话。

“我说的差遣可不是让你这样差遣。”

“是么？那就谢谢哥的生日礼物啦。”郑志勋笑起来，小猫一样又黏上来，歪着头在金赫奎侧颈的皮肤上蹭了蹭，“哥不再和我说一遍生日快乐么？”

“不说。”金赫奎使劲儿捏了捏小孩儿充满胶原蛋白手感颇好的脸蛋。

“生日快乐一年只说一遍。”

完。


End file.
